


Оригинальная техника допроса или Процедура сближения

by treibsand



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, canon AU, the doomed grey reylo, трагический крэк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: название говорит само за себя.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Во-первых самое главное: Спасибо огромное Турмалин, которая любезно согласилась вычитать этот текст!
> 
> Во всем остальном:  
> 1) Это не текст, это какой-то трагический крэк рожденный благодаря:  
> [Seafret – Wildfire (Official Video)](https://youtu.be/RHhkd2B87Q8)  
> 2) Вопросы были сокращены и видоизменены сознательно. НЕ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ КАК ПОСОБИЕ! ХДДД  
> 3) Cобственно ссылка на [The Experimental Generation of Interpersonal Closeness: A Procedure and Some Preliminary Findings](http://www.stafforini.com/txt/Aron%20et%20al%20-%20The%20experimental%20generation%20of%20interpersonal%20closeness.pdf)
> 
> ну и .... приятного чтения )))

– Шутите?

Лейя отрицательно качает головой. Рей только и может, что всплеснуть руками, выдавая всю степень своего недоумения.

– Рей, ты – единственная, с кем он серьёзно говорит, – начинает давить Лейя.

– Категорически против, – пытается вступить Финн и тут же затыкается под резким, осекающим взглядом Генерала Органы-Соло.

Рей мотает головой.

– Это всего лишь несколько вопросов, – неумолимо продолжает давить Лейя. – Что мы теряем?

– Очевидно, что рассудок, – отпускает тихий комментарий Люк, и Рей было бы смешно, если бы это не её пытались отправить в клетку к непредсказуемому хищнику под маловнемяемым предлогом. Хищнику, который больше её, сильнее её, безжалостней её. И которому уже нечего терять.

Буквально.

– Это не совещание, – Лейя подходит к брату, многозначительно смотрит на него, и Рей кажется., что она хочет либо пнуть его в лодыжку, либо стукнуть по лбу. – Решать будет Рей.

Все присутствующие, как по команде, поворачиваются и смотрят теперь прямо на неё, и молодому то ли джедаю, то ли пользователю силы (она никак не может определиться), не остается ничего, кроме как сказать:

– Генерал, вы хотите, чтобы я, – она сглатывает, – задавала личные вопросы Кайло Рену? То есть не "Где оставшиеся члены Ордена Рыцарей Рен?" и не "Почему ты уничтожил всю верхушку Первого Порядка?" и не "Каковы твои дальнейшие действия, потому что очевидно, что здесь ты исключительно по своему собственному извращенному желанию?". Нет, вас не интересует зачем он сдался, потому что это очень подозрительно, и...

– Рей, ты знаешь, что он не отвечает на эти вопросы, – не сдерживается, перебивает Лейя, повышая голос, но быстро берет себя в руки. – Я понимаю, что это звучит странно, но данный эксперимент доказал свою состоятельность. Это может сработать.

– При всем уважении, генерал, это работает на тех кто ищет себе пару или… друга, а не хочет узнать важные сведения у врага! – Рей хочется вцепиться себе в волосы, но три хвоста-пучка сделать не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд. – Он высмеет меня – в лучшем случае!

– Ну, значит, мы хоть повеселим Бена, – отрезает Лейя. И очевидно, что ответа _нет_ она просто не услышит – хоть и утверждает, что Рей должна сама принять решение.

– Безумие, – тихо бубнит себе под нос Финн.

Лейя в два шага оказывается рядом – и  Рей внезапно хочется спрятаться, потому что она не может отказать генералу. Просто не может.

Лейя берет её ладони в свои – теплые, морщинистые, крепкие – и Рей послушно смотрит ей в глаза, готовясь согласиться на самую самоубийственную миссию.

– Рей, если бы это было опасно, я бы никогда не послала тебя к нему, – проникновенно убеждает она, но опять вклинивается Люк:

– Ложь..

– Люк!

– Но эти вопросы действительно могут сработать, – продолжает он, не обращая никакого внимания на сестру-в-гневе, задумчиво и медленно перебирая в руках карточки с вопросами. – Это последнее, чего он будет ждать. Бен готов к пыткам, готов защищаться от любых попыток проникнуть ему в голову силой. Он ждёт чего угодно, но точно не подобного.

– Учитель, – Рей чувствует себя окончательно преданной.

* * *

Рей входит в пустую, специально подготовленную комнату, и ей тут же хочется развернуться и выйти обратно. Медленно, с достоинством. Сохраняя лицо.

Посередине небольшого помещения стоит простой узкий стол из дюрастали, два стакана воды на нём, два стула напротив друг друга и…

Кайло Рен.

Он сидит на одном из стульев. В максимально расслабленной позе – с учетом того, что руки его, как горячо уверили Рей, надежно зафиксированы наручниками с энергетическим полем и закреплены перед ним на поверхности стола.

Рей подходит ближе, невольно отмечая, насколько крупные у него ладони. Он тут же сжимает их в кулаки. Камеры под потолком фиксируют все происходящее, картинка и звук транслируются в соседнюю комнату, где по настоянию Рей, присутствуют только учитель Скайуокер и генерал Органа-Соло. Охрана наготове, учитель рядом, но Рей не чувствует себя в безопасности. Совсем.

Кайло смотрит прямо на неё.

– Очень предусмотрительно поставить здесь стакан воды для человека с прикованными к столу руками, ты не находишь? – прокашливается и довольно саркастично замечает он. Голос у него хриплый, как после долгого молчания.

Рей садится напротив, отмечая спутанные волосы, глубокие синяки под глазами, родинки-родинки-родинки на белом, как мел, лице. Отмечая, как он снова стискивает ладони в кулаки. Кайло Рен выглядит изможденным, и Рей вспоминает слова Лейи, которые предназначались Люку – и только ему.

_– Он почти ничего ест. Сколько у нас ещё есть времени?_

_– Трудно сказать, теперь он сам пища для темной стороны._

_– Я просто хочу знать, осталось ли в нём хоть что-то от Бена._

_– Когда ты уже поймешь и примешь, что это и есть Бен. Всегда был._

Она делает глубокий вдох, и достает пачку настоящих, из плотной бумаги, карточек с вопросами. Рей понятия не имеет, что там за вопросы, ей не дали прочесть – это бы негативно сказалось на результате. Она снова делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь смирится с положением подопытного, и поднимает взгляд на Кайло Рена.

Он вопросительно смотрит на стопку, потом переводит взгляд на неё.

– Я была против, – заявляет она, вызывая у него слабую ответную улыбку.

– Это карточки с вопросами, – начинает объяснять Рей, указывая на середину стола, куда она положила их. – Каждый из нас будет брать одну и зачитывать вопрос вслух. По-очереди. Я читаю – ты отвечаешь, ты читаешь – я отвечаю.

Он смотрит на неё, она чувствует его недоумение. Растерянность.

– Странная техника для допроса, – отмечает он. – Ты потеряла способности к силе? Где Люк Скайуокер? Я чувствую, он рядом…

– Это не допрос, – обрывает его Рей.

– Тогда что это? – справедливо интересуется Кайло.

 _Отчаянье_ , – думает про себя Рей, но вслух говорит:

– Сейчас увидишь, – и берет первую карточку из стопки, читает вопрос сначала про себя: _Все не так плохо_ , думает она, _хотя вопрос идиотский_ :

**_1 – Если бы ты мог выбрать любого во всей вселенной, кого бы ты пригласил на встречу?_ **

Она видит, как его глаза расширяются. Он хмыкает, недоумевая:

– Серьезно?

Рей переворачивает карточку лицевой стороной к нему, предлагая прочитать надпись. Он смеется в ответ.

– Следующий вопрос мой?

– Если ты ответишь на этот.

– Легко. – Он улыбается. – Тебя.

Рей равнодушно пожимает плечами, Кайло Рен, очевидно, не собирается серьезно отвечать на такую ерунду, что можно понять. Она некоторое время ждет, но под его насмешливым взглядом соображает, он не сумеет взять карточку, а воспользоваться силой не сможет из-за энергетических наручников. В теории.

Рей берет следующую карточку из стопки сама и кладет на стол перед ним. Прямо между его скованными руками со сжатыми в кулаки ладонями. Он читает:

**_2 – Хочешь стать знаменитой? Каким образом?_ **

– Куда уж больше, – цедит в ответ Рей, и, не вдаваясь в подробности, сразу берет следующую:

**_3 – Перед тем, как выйти на связь репетируешь, что сказать? Почему?_ **

– Теперь нет, – просто отвечает он. И Рей спотыкается на этом _теперь_ , её тянет спросить ещё, но Кайло вряд ли ответит, да и ей самой больше хочется как можно скорей уйти отсюда.

От него.

Она кладет перед ним следующий вопрос:

**_4 – Из чего состоит твой “идеальный” день?_ **

Рей открывает рот, чтобы сказать: “Не твоё дело”, – но не вовремя (и, наверняка, недобровольно) вспоминает полные надежды глаза генерала Органы-Соло. Чтобы этот фарс получил хотя бы однопроцентный шанс на успех, Рей должна приложить все усилия, а начали они явно не слишком откровенно.

И к своему удивлению она чувствует его неподдельный интерес. Возможно из-за многих недель изоляции и тишины, а возможно из-за неё.

– Не знаю.

– Не считается.

– Я никогда об этом не думала, – честно говорит она.

– Ну так подумай, – отвечает Кайло Рен. – Разве не в этом смысл этого, – он неопределенно дергает плечами, – странного допроса.

– Это не допрос, – в очередной раз подчеркивает она.

– Не суть, – легко отмахивается он и ждёт.

Рей смотрит на него и не может придумать ничего кроме:

– День, который я пережила, вполне тянет на идеальный.

Он едва заметно улыбается, кивая и ей кажется, что она сказала, куда больше, чем хотела.

**_5 – Когда ты в последний раз пел для себя? А для кого-нибудь другого?_ **

Рей смешно даже читать такой вопрос, но Кайло Рен удивляет её ответом:

– Лет в двенадцать, возможно, – он всерьёз задумывается. – В гимназии был ежегодный концерт для родителей. Что пели – не помню.

Рей только молча кивает, стараясь не представлять его маленьким, среди других детей, таким… человечным, и полагая, что Лейя, возможно, помнит.

Он, судя по всему, думает о том же:

– Матери там не было, отца тоже.

Рей берет следующую карточку и кладет перед ним:

**_6 – Если бы ты оказалась перед выбором, что сохранить: разум или тело, – что бы ты выбрала?_ **

– И то, и другое, – Рей даже думать не надо, ответ очевиден любому. Одно без другого бесполезно, но, видно, не для создателей этой “процедуры сближения”.

– Боюсь, необходимо выбрать что-то одно, – снова не принимает он её ответ.

– Тело, – после секундного колебания решается Рей. На Джакку можно было выжить только с сильным, здоровым телом. Да и не только на Джакку.

Рей отстраненно думает, сможет ли хоть что-нибудь исправить её представления о жизни: внушить, что надо жить, а не выживать. Или она обречена вечно нести на себе печать Джакку?

От невеселых размышлений её отвлекает Кайло Рен.

– В чём сила, Рей? – неожиданно спрашивает он, удивляя её.

– В смысле? – не понимает она.

– Сила, где она? – он кивает на свои ладони. – В руках? В теле? В голове? В разуме? В мифической душе?

– Везде, – она не понимает, к чему он клонит, но не может не заметить странный блеск в его глазах: он снова кажется лихорадочно живым. – Во мне, – и Рей не привыкла отрицать очевидное, поэтому добавляет, – и, к сожалению, в тебе.

Он смеется в ответ. Она уверена – над последней её фразой.

– Знаешь, что самое забавное? – спрашивает Кайло. Кажется, сегодня он произнес больше слов, чем за предыдущие пять с половиной недель заточения. – Джедаи полагали, что сила в крови. Что её можно обнаружить, измерить простым анализом. Как думаешь, если перелить нам кровь обычного человека, мы потеряем способность к силе?

Он вопросительно замолкает, выжидающе глядя на неё. Рей хмурится:

– Это ты мне скажи, – и смотрит на него, пытаясь в очередной раз уловить в его словах полускрытый смысл, – Ты же пробовал.

Он довольно улыбается – возможно, её догадливости или, наоборот, недогадливости, – и только отрицательно качает головой, оставляя Рей интерпретировать его ответ. _Нет, не пробовал_ или _Нет, не помогло_.

Она зачитывает следующий вопрос, который ненамного лучше предыдущего, предпочитая не думать об услышанном. Это работа для учителя. Информация для дальнейших допросов.

**_7 – У тебя есть предчувствие о том, как ты умрешь?_ **

– Это вопрос не ко мне, – хмыкает он, кивает на неё, а потом поднимает лицо к камере.

– Именно к тебе, – Рей хочется дернуть его обратно силой, и, будто чувствуя это, он поворачивается обратно:

– Болезненно, – спокойно отвечает Кайло Рен. Теперь он смотрит прямо на неё, как будто пытается найти в ней что-то. Увидеть. Понять.

Она молча кладет перед ним следующий вопрос. Кайло улыбается и ей становится немного не по себе.

– Мне нравится этот, – довольно замечает он.

– Читай быстрей, – торопит, требуя, она.

**_8 – Назови, что есть между нами общего. Три пункта._ **

Рей не верит ему, берет карточку и сама перечитывает вопрос. Как бы ей ни хотелось признавать, что между ними есть что-то общее, оно есть. И далеко не три пункта.

– Сила, обучение у Люка, – начинает Рей с очевидного, всем известного, безопасного. И внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, заканчивая больной для них обоих темой: – Хан Соло.

– _Сомнения_ , – многозначительно добавляет он, игнорируя _Хана Соло_ , и буквально пьёт её взглядом.

Рей кривится, опуская глаза и быстро зачитывает следующий вопрос:

**_9 – За что в твоей жизни ты особенно благодарен?_ **

Он снова смеется.

– За моё рождение, – и гораздо громче, снова поднимая лицо к камере, хрипло продолжает: – Спасибо, мама, я так благодарен.

Рей практически чувствует боль Лейи – резкую, как от вскрытой раны.

– Ты редкостный урод, – цедит она.

– А ты? Разве не чувствуешь бездну благодарности к той, что родила тебя на этот свет и бросила умирать в пустыне?

Рей с силой припечатывает новую карточку с вопросом поверх предыдущих, запрещая себе отвечать ему, и он снова доволен.

– Мне начинают нравиться эти вопросы.

**_10 – Если бы ты могла изменить что угодно в своём детстве, чтобы это было?_ **

_ВСЁ_ – кричит она внутри. Он прекрасно знает, как её растили. Что её воспитали голод и боль. Одиночество. Она молчит, пытаясь побороть неуместную эмоциональную реакцию. Не утонуть в ненужных воспоминаниях. Не дать ему почувствовать свою боль.

– Можешь не говорить, ответ и так всем известен, – прерывает он её мучения. – Читай следующий.

Рей выдыхает и не хочет с ним соглашаться, но и поспорить тоже не может. Не всем. Никому, кроме него, на самом деле. Но она говорит:

– А этот нравится мне, – и зачитывает вопрос, смотря на него с вызовом:

**_11 – Расскажи мне за четыре минуты историю своей жизни с как можно большими подробностями._ **

Они молчат дольше, чем четыре минуты.

Рей смотрит, как сжимает и разжимает он свои кулаки, как ему хочется освободится и, наверняка, что-нибудь сломать. Скорей всего, сначала её, потом дверь, а потом мать с дядей. Возможно именно за этим он здесь, думает Рей и… сама себе не верит.

Он смотрит в камеру, на единственного человека, которому он, возможно, в относительно нормальном мире рассказал бы историю своей жизни.

Когда тишина становится невыносимой, Рей говорит:

– Ты не ответил на этот, следующий тоже твой.

– Не поспоришь, – кивает Кайло.

**_12 – Если бы ты мог проснуться завтра и получить одно умение или способность, что бы это было?_ **

– Не чувствовать, – он не уточняет, не чувствовать чего, и Рей остается только гадать: света, тьмы, силы? А потом он добавляет: – А ты?

– Не моя очередь, – упирается она.

– Ответь, – и сейчас он до дрожи напоминает ей Лейю и её неспособность слышать «нет».

– Не буду.

– Тогда позволь мне, – он облизывает сухие губы, и Рей думает, что ему наверное, хочется пить. – Умение смотреть правде в глаза? Тебе бы пригодилось.

– Не угадал, – отрицает Рей, не глядя на него.

– Изменять прошлое?

– Мимо, – она старается не думать о том, как точно это описывает ее. Она убеждает себя, что это универсальное. Что это подходит всем.

– Никогда не испытывать голода и жажды? – входит во вкус он.

– Это уже две способности.

– Тогда…

– Понять тебя, – и это, наконец, заставляет его замолчать. Хотя, на самом деле, Рей до дрожи боится его понять, потому что знает – ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Но она должна, ей не оставили выбора.

* * *

Они молча изучают друг друга и никому из них не хочется читать следующий вопрос.

– Сколько их всего?

– Кого?

– Вопросов.

– Тридцать.

– Моя мать безжалостна к тебе.

– Неправда.

– Пожалуй да, – он хмыкает, улыбается, кивает соглашаясь, – она безжалостна ко всем.

Рей хочет смолчать, но не может:

– Это ваша характерная семейная черта, насколько я могу судить.

Кайло Рен смеется.

– Можно мне воды, – он не просит, не смотря на форму, он больше информирует о своем желании.

Рей встает, обходит стол, берет стакан и уже собирается поднести его к губам Кайло Рена, когда он поднимает на неё глаза и говорит:

– Отпей.

Он внимательно следит за ней, глядя снизу вверх. Его глаза кажутся темными провалами в бездну, и Рей, в очередной раз, напоминает себе, что темные зрачки – это хорошо. Это лучше желтых. Гораздо лучше.

Она понимающе отпивает из его стакана, без лишних комментариев и вопросов, и протягивает ему.

Кайло пьет быстро, большими глотками. Рей смотрит, как его кадык поднимается и опускается, и думает, что любой другой на её месте наверняка бы ему отказал. Но не она. Не в воде.

* * *

**_13 – Если бы ты могла узнать истину о себе, о жизни, о будущем или о чём угодно другом, что бы ты предпочла узнать?_ **

– Удиви меня, – добавляет он, открыто разглядывая её. – Скажи, что ты бы хотела узнать об истоках силы, о пути джедаев или…

– О том, зачем меня оставили в Ниме, – она не идет у него на поводу, не желая первой переходить на спасительную безопасную ложь.

**_14 – Есть ли что-нибудь, что ты давно хотел сделать? Почему до сих пор не сделал?_ **

– Уже всё сделал, – мгновенно закрывается он.

– Это не ответ.

– Следующий вопрос.

– Что ты сделал? – вцепляется в него Рей. Им нужно знать, что. Знать – почему.

– А как думаешь ты сама? – но не успевает он закончить свой вопрос, как Рей приподнимается с места, опираясь о стол и протягивает к нему открытую ладонь, касаясь левой, нетронутой шрамом, щеки.

Она видит мозаику, дробящуюся в мелкие куски прямо перед её мысленным взором, но успевает выхватить: мертвого Сноука у его ног, лицо генерала, изувеченные тела, изуродованный обгоревший шлем… Он выпихивает её из своей головы, вспоминая, как погибали миллионы под лучами Звездного убийцы. Их крики до сих пор звучат в его голове.

Рей отдергивает руку, её лицо мокрое от слёз. Она думает, что сейчас он взбесится, нападет, но Кайло Рен только тихо, мягко говорит: – Не надо так делать, – и кивает на стопку.

**_15 – Самое большое достижение в твоей жизни?_ **

– Ты всё еще жив, – отвечает она. Постороннему слушателю ее слова могут показаться шуткой, но это не так. И судя по тому, как кивает, принимая такой ответ, Кайло Рен, он в курсе того, что она действительно имеет в виду.

_Я не перешла на темную сторону._

**_16 – Что ты ценишь больше всего в дружбе?_ **

– Верность, – удивляет её он, – общие интересы, понимание. Знаешь, обычные такие ценности.

Она смотрит на него, пытаясь понять, серьёзен ли он, потому что Рей сильно сомневается, что в последние лет десять у него были друзья, но Кайло Рена довольно трудно прочитать, когда он контролирует себя.

А он с самого начала пугающе собран. И Рей понимает, что она должна раскачать его. Вывести из себя. И понимает, что не хочет этого делать. Как бы сильна и стабильна она ни стала за прошедшие с их первой встречи годы, он всё ещё пугает её.

Рей кладет перед ним следующий вопрос.

**_17 – Твоё самое ценное воспоминание?_ **

Он смотрит на неё так пристально, что Рей становится неловко. Ей нечего сказать.

 _Первый полет за штурвалом_ – иллюзия свободы.

 _Корабль, покидающий Ниму и Рей, с родителями на борту_ – беспомощность смешанная с глупой наивной бесплодной надеждой.

 _Хан Соло, предлагающий ей место в команде_ – иллюзия выбора.

_Вернувшийся за ней Финн..._

– Даже я бы ответил быстрее, – замечает Кайло, начиная нетерпеливо постукивать пальцами по столу.

– Ну и отвечай, – выдыхает она, стараясь взять себя в руки. – Ты как раз должен за один вопрос.

– Ты знаешь ответ сама, – едва заметно, вымученно улыбается он.

– Хочешь, чтобы я гадала?

– Это было бы любопытно…

– Не тяни вре…

– Смерть Хана Соло.

Рей застывает на месте, сжимая руки в кулаки. Ей хочется заорать: Смерть?! Убийство! Но что-то в лице Кайло останавливает её.

Она сжимает губы, делает глубокий вдох и читает следующий вопрос:

**_18 – Твоё самое жуткое воспоминание?_ **

Он криво усмехается.

– Тот же ответ.

Ей хочется убить его за наглую смелость, с которой он это говорит. Ей хочется задать сотню вопросов, хоть она и знает, что ни на один не получит нормального ответа. Она думает, сколько ещё боли причинит Лейе, если начнёт сейчас давить на него? Сколько себе? Сколько ему… и можно ли ему вообще причинить этим боль?

– Давай следующий вопрос, – мягко, но непререкаемо требует он.

Рей напоминает себе, что они здесь не за этим. Что это было так давно.

Она хорошо владеет собой.

И кладет перед ним следующий вопрос.

**_19 – Если бы ты знала, что через год умрешь, изменила бы сейчас свою жизнь? Почему?_ **

– Я не знаю, – честно отвечает Рей, после минутных раздумий.

– Не принимается, – отзывается спокойно Кайло. – Это довольно простой вопрос.

– Непростой, слишком многое зависит от нас, – сопротивляется она и добавляет. – И ты, кстати, совсем не упрощаешь процесс.

– Выбирай, – не обращая внимания на её слова, требует он – Да или нет?

Он не отстанет, понимает Рей, и решается:

– Нет.

– Лжешь.

– Потому что _не знаю_ тебя не устроило, – огрызается она.

– Вопрос о том, счастлива ты сейчас или нет, довольна ли, на своём ли месте, – и вновь Рей ловит себя на мысли, как он неуловимо, но точно похож на Лейю. – И на всё это ты говоришь _не знаю_.

– Потому что я не знаю, – отрезает Рей, сглатывает и берет следующую карточку, игнорируя его пристальный взгляд и все сказанные им слова.

**_20 – Какую роль в твоей жизни играет любовь и привязанность?_ **

– Если ты вообще знаешь, что это такое, – не сдержавшись замечает Рей.

– Фатальную, – предельно серьезно отвечает он, и она не может прочитать его. Давно прошло то время, когда она воспринимала его как монстра. Без человеческого лица. Без способности чувствовать. Когда всё было гораздо проще и ясней.

Рей кладет перед ним следующую карточку и видит, как светлеет его лицо, отлично понимая, что для неё это не значит ничего хорошего.

– Я, наконец, понял, что это, – он улыбается ей, снисходительно или сочувственно, она не может разобрать. – Забавный способ допроса. Ты забыла им сказать, что можешь взломать любую голову и заставить делать, что тебе угодно?

Рей смотрит на него, сжимая губы, и медленно, чётко, со значением произносит:

– Я не могу.

– Можешь, я знаю, видел, _чувствовал_ , – он вцепляется в неё взглядом. – Только тебе не нравится цена...

– Просто читай следующий вопрос, – цедит она зло, прерывая.

– Любопытно, – комментирует он, но выполняет требование:

**_21 – Расскажи, какие характеристики ты считаешь положительными в своём гипотетическом партнере. Пять пунктов._ **

Рей застывает на своём месте, сжимая ладони в кулаки. Ей в который раз хочется встать и уйти. Никто не говорил, что это ей придется выворачивать свою душу наизнанку перед… ним. Всё должно было быть наоборот, но взаимное доверие не бывает односторонним, сказали ей.

Бен болезненно справедлив, по своим понятиям, и принцип ты – мне, я – тебе, у него с детства, сказала ей Лейя, при этом откровенно недоумевая, откуда у единственного ребенка в семье (с перманентно отсутствующими родителями) вообще взялось такое понимание.

Он будет говорить только с тобой, сказал ей учитель.

Никто не спросил, а хочет ли она говорить с ним. Все и так понимали, что она – должна. Рей в том числе.

– А в конце мы обнимемся и поцелуемся? – неожиданно спрашивает Кайло Рен и Рей четко слышит насмешливые нотки в его голосе.

– Только если ты это заслужишь, – постановочно серьёзно отвечает она в его духе, но он наверняка понимает, что это шутка.

– В таком случае, я буду очень стараться, – весело, почти азартно улыбается он и пока Рей сидит с отвисшей от неожиданности челюстью, невозмутимо продолжает:

– С нетерпением жду ответа на этот вопрос, – он уже откровенно смеется над ней и Рей невольно вспоминается фраза Лейи насчет того, что в случае неудачи они хотя бы повеселят Бена. Что ж, ему весело. Удача.

Она решает называть первое, что придет в голову:

– Ответственность, сила воли, твердый характер, верность и умение выживать, – и тянется за следующей карточкой, когда слышит:

– А любить тебя ему не обязательно? Гипотетически.

– Что? – хмурится она.

– Это характеристики идеального солдата, а не партнера, с которым бы ты хотела провести всю свою жизнь, – он внимательно смотрит на неё.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

– Джедай ты, или нет, но хоть что-то в отношениях должна понимать. Пусть и гипотетических, – и он выделяет последнее слово, будто подчеркивая всю неуместность этих вопросов для них.

Она знает, что разумней проигнорировать его слова, но не собирается этого делать:

– Лекция о здоровых отношениях от отцеубийцы? – Рей надеется, что её злость не прорывается наружу, она откидывается на спинку стула, устраиваясь удобней. – Вперед, я с удовольствием послушаю.

– Мне просто тебя жаль, – он говорит это глухо, но твердо, ни следа проникновенной мягкости.

– Меня? – давится воздухом Рей, сжимает зубы. – Хочешь тоже ответить на этот вопрос?

– Не стоит, – он кивает на стопку, замолкая.

– Ответь, – она тоже умеет не слышать слова «нет», а он легко, слишком легко, умеет её чувствовать.

– Гипотетически. Терпение, понимание, верность, честность, – он смотрит ей в глаза, – умение прощать.

– Ты не заслуживаешь прощения, – цедит она, вспоминая, как тело Хана падало в бездну. Вспоминая уничтожение планет. Вспоминая разбитый флот Сопротивления. Вспоминая лежащего без сознания Финна. Вспоминая...Вспоминая...

Он странно дергает плечами, будто ему хочется оторвать оковы от стола, отвечая:

– Я и не прошу.

Рей глубоко вдыхает, и добавляет, саркастично замечая:

– Вижу, тебя любить тоже не обязательно.

Он сглатывает перед ответом:

– Об этом ты можешь поговорить с моей матерью. Она любила Хана Соло, – он поднимает лицо к камере, вопросительно склоняя голову на бок. – Помогло?

**_22 – Насколько близка твоя семья? Твое детство было счастливее, чем у других?_ **

– Как посмотреть, – пожимает плечами он. – Я видел тысячи с куда более печальным детством, чем у меня.

– Ты делал их такими, – в очередной раз не удерживается Рей от злого выпада. Он вообще крайне негативно влияет на неё. Как черная дыра, он высасывает из Рей всё: контроль, жизнерадостность, надежду… Оставляя после себя ком невнятных желаний, который она отказывается распутывать.

– Да, – спокойно подтверждает он. – Но в сравнении с тобой, например, у меня было отличное детство. Я не знал, что такое голод и жажда. Мне не грозила смерть от этого.

 _Почему каждый его ответ причинял боль_ **_ей_ ** _?_

– Вопрос не об этом, – Рей морщится, она в принципе тоже знает о нём достаточно, чтобы самой посмеяться над уместностью такого вопроса для любого из них.

– Трудно быть счастливым, когда в 5, в 7, в 10 лет ты не понимаешь, что именно раздирает тебя на куски, чью боль ты ощущаешь, почему злишься, – он опять пожимает плечами. – Может это потому, что отца никогда не было рядом? Или мать всегда торчала в сенате? Строила Новую Республику. Тогда это казалось нормальным объяснением, – он неожиданно улыбается, спокойно, мягко. – Нет, моя семья никогда не была близка, а детство не было счастливей чем у других, – он на секунду замолкает, облизывая сухие губы. – Полагаю, что оно было таким же, как у многих других, что, наверное, весьма печально, если задуматься.

Рей знала это и так, по оговоркам Люка и Лейи, по отрывкам подсмотренных воспоминаний самого Кайло, но теперь, после его ответа, она знает, что он это пережил. Перерос.

Ей неприятно осознавать, что она завидует ему.

**_23 – Что ты можешь сказать об отношениях со своей матерью?_ **

Рей начинает смеется. Нервно. Ей уже давно не должно быть от этого больно.

– Их не было.

Но ей больно.

**_24 – Каждый сделайте по три правдивых “Мы” высказывания. Например, “Мы оба в этой комнате чувствуем..._ **

– Полагаю я первый, – полуутвердительно интересуется Кайло. – Мы оба чувствуем себя в западне. Ты должна подтвердить или опровергнуть?

– Наверное. Согласна, – и Рей глубоко вздыхает, перед тем, как продолжить. Ей кажется, они сидят тут уже целую вечность. Она решает пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления:

– Мы оба обладаем способностью использовать силу.

– Очевидно, – Кайло улыбается кивая на свои скованные руки, и безжалостно продолжает. – Мы оба убийцы.

Рей гулко сглатывает, кивает, соглашаясь. Она теряется в невеселых мыслях, забывая что хотела сказать, усилием воли возвращая себя обратно:

– Мы оба хотели бы прожить другую жизнь.

– Только в моменты слабости, – Рей удивляет сам факт того, что он признает это. – Но мы оба все равно выбрали бы прожить эту второй раз, – он смотрит ей в глаза, и она вновь замечает этот живой лихорадочный блеск, когда он заканчивает: – Ведь так было надо.

 _Хватит_ , – хочется закричать ей:

– Согласна, – она смахивает одинокую слезу, что посмела предательски скатится у неё по щеке. – Мы… мы боимся...

– Да, – просто соглашается он, прерывая ее, глядя, как она стирает свои слезы.

**_25 – Закончи предложение “Я бы хотел, чтобы у меня был кто-то, с кем я бы мог разделить...”_ **

– Знания, – Кайло отвечает моментально, ни секунды не раздумывая. – И я предлагал их тебе.

Рей кивает, вспоминая снег, холод, лес, страх:

– Я помню.

– Моё предложение в силе, – он вновь сжимает ладони в кулаки. – Я действительно могу показать тебе силу. Такой, какая она есть, а не какой она должна быть по вашим представлениям.

– Я отлично вижу цену такого пути, – она кивает на него. – И вижу последствия. В медблоке. Каждый день, помогая раненым с исцелением.

– Никогда не предлагал тебе Темную сторону, – он вновь разжимает кулаки. – Выбор за тобой.

– Я уже давно выбрала.

– Ты действительно так думаешь?

– Хватит, – отрезает она, прерывая этот бессмысленный разговор.

**_26 – Если ты собираешься стать близким другом со своим партнером, расскажи ему то, что ему необходимо знать._ **

– Я боюсь тебя, – говорит Рей тихо.

– Я сам боюсь себя, – улыбается Кайло в ответ, и непонятно, серьезен он или нет.

– Не так, – она опускает глаза, изучает свои собственные ладони, и замечает, что его лежат расслабленными на столе, а не сжаты в кулаки, как обычно. – Ты понял.

– Да, – он медленно кивает, глядя на неё, – я понял.

**_27 – Скажи своему партнеру, что тебе в ней нравится. Будь очень честен, скажи то, что не сказал бы при первой встрече._ **

– Твоя сила, – очень честно и сразу отвечает он.

Рей в голос смеется.

– Не удивил.

– Ты хотела услышать что-то другое?

– Скорей боялась, – также честно признается она ему.

– Не здесь, – спокойно отвечает он, и всё её веселье уходит, меркнет от открывающихся перспектив.

**_28 – Скажи своему партнеру, что тебе в нём уже нравится._ **

Рей не знает, что сказать. Ей ничего не должно нравиться в нем.

– «Ничего» не принимается, – заранее предупреждает он, будто прочитав её мысли.

Не должно, но не значит, что не нравится.

Она думает о том, как он сражается. Без страха.

Она думает о том, как он привержен своим идеям. Как безжалостно – ко всем, и к себе, в том числе, – он их воплощает.

– Говори первое, что придет в голову, – предлагает он.

– Твой голос, – её саму удивляет её ответ.

– Неожиданно, – он действительно удивлен. – Пояснишь? – интересуется он, как обычно мягко, и Рей чувствует, как краснеют её щеки:

– Нет, я уже ответила на вопрос.

**_29 – Когда ты в последний раз плакал?_ **

– Не помню, – он немного хмурится, действительно пытаясь вспомнить. – Давно.

Рей знает, что это двадцать девятый вопрос, все карточки пронумерованы. Она почти ощущает близкую свободу. Она точно не хочет знать, что может заставить плакать Великого магистра Рыцарей Рен.

**_30 – Если бы ты умерла сегодня без возможности поговорить с кем-либо в последний раз, о чём несказанном ты бы сожалела больше всего?_ **

– Мне не о чём сожалеть, – она понимает с какой-то тупой грустью, что это самый легкий вопрос из всех, что ей достались, который при этом не является воплощенным идиотизмом, – и не с кем говорить.

Кайло молча внимательно изучает её. Решает, верить или нет.

– Твоя реплика про жалость ко мне, – криво улыбается она ему, – сейчас была бы более уместна.

Он кивает.

* * *

На столе осталась последняя карточка. Рей берет её и зачитывает инструкции.

– В течении четырёх минут вы должны сохранять зрительный контакт, стараясь не прерывать его.

Худшее из всего, что могло случиться, – думает про себя Рей, когда слышит:

– Обняться и поцеловаться было бы безопасней, – он хмыкает, и она внутренне полностью с ним согласна.

– Давай просто покончим с этим, – предлагает Рей, глубоко вдыхая, и замирает, глядя ему в глаза.

Он смотрит в ответ, и ей кажется, она чувствует каждую клеточку своего и его тела.

– Давай, – говорит он и Рей, как в вязком сне, наблюдает, как легко Кайло силой сминает наручники, не обращая никакого внимания на энергетическое поле вокруг.

Он освобождается за секунду, Рей вскакивает из-за стола, и тут же застывает на месте, не в силах пошевелится.

Маленькая напуганная девчонка с Такоданы.

– Отпусти, – приказывает она. – Сейчас вся охрана будет тут.

Стол отлетает к двери, блокируя вход.

– Я бы на их месте не стал жертвовать собой так напрасно, – он делает шаг к ней, аккуратно берёт за руку и прижимает раскрытой ладонью прямо к своему шраму, Рей хочется отвернуться, отнять руку, не чувствовать неровную кожу под своими пальцами, но она стойко смотрит ему прямо в глаза. – Тебе я ничего не сделаю, а вот им...

Рей надеется, что учитель и генерал слышат его, и надеется, что это правда.

– Чего ты хочешь?

– Свободы, – мягко, тихо, в её ладонь говорит он. – Тут ничего не изменилось.

– Ничем не могу помочь, – она не отводит от него глаз.

– Ошибаешься, – он медленно ведет её пальцами по своей щеке, давая почувствовать все неровности старого шрама. – Сколько ещё ты продержишься? Что будешь делать, когда страх победит? Когда усталость съест тебя изнутри? Когда поймешь, что все ваши наивные попытки построить лучший справедливый мир провалились?

– Сколько красивых слов, – она сглатывает, тяжело, гулко в её собственных ушах, – Ничего не случится. Моё место здесь, твоё – там. – И тихо, только для него, добавила: – Зачем ты сдался?

– Устал, – он отпускает её, но продолжает прижимать её ладонь к своей щеке и Рей не делает попыток отступить. – Думал, убьёшь.

Рей пытается вырвать свою ладонь, но он сильнее.

– Думал, что ты, – он опускает её руку себе на грудь, в центр, – своими маленькими ладошками закроешь эту ненасытную дыру у меня в груди.

– У меня нормальные ладони!

Он искренне смеется в ответ на её слова, такие нормальные в ненормальных обстоятельствах.

– Я никогда не хотела тебя убивать, – цедит она злым шепотом.

– Неправда, – не соглашается Кайло Рен и добавляет: – Но не думал, что ты и сама на краю.

– Уходи, – почти приказывает она. – Я не буду тебе мешать.

– Нееет, – тянет он, отпуская её ладонь. – Теперь я предпочту дождаться, когда твой свет погаснет. Буду рядом. Уйдем вместе.

– Долго ждать придется, – ей очень хочется в это верить.

– Я никуда не тороплюсь, – он отступает на шаг назад, показательно складывая руки за спиной. – Республика уничтожена, Первый Порядок уничтожен. Орденов нет. А наблюдать за рождением нового мироустройства я могу и отсюда.

– Пока не надоест? – уточняет она.

– Тебе, – улыбается он ей.


End file.
